Harry's Happy Pumpkins
Harry's Happy Pumpkins was Sparkles*' second known band, after White Lodge but before Ghost Cassette and Area 11. Not much is known about Harry's Happy Pumpkins, although it is known that they released their songs under the Breaking the Boredom label, the same one used for all the Ghost Cassette releases and Blackline. Most Harry's Happy Pumpkins songs seem to be released around 2006, making a larger gap between Harry's Happy Pumpkins and Ghost Cassette compared to Ghost Cassette and Area 11. In addition, as Ghost Cassette was used to formulate the Digital Haunt idea, it is very unlikely the songs by Harry's Happy Pumpkins will relate to Project S*. Members *Sparkles* - Guitar/Voice *Egan - Unknown *Curly - Unknown Unexpected Problems Unexpected Problems is likely an early Harry's Happy Pumpkins song. It was played live on April 29th, 2006 at Teenage Kicks. Lyrics Looks like you've wasted my time I wish that I could rewind Looks like you've wasted my time And now there's doubt inside my mind Your story was so tragic But you've destroyed the magic I'm waiting to stop breathing I hope that it stops breathing I'm waiting to stop breathing I'm waiting to stop believing now There's an unexpected problem Shouldn't be any problems, Today! Perceptions Perceptions is another Harry's Happy Pumpkins song, apparently describing some sort of breakup. Lyrics I remember when things were good Yeah, I remember those times But now that you've been gone so long I see our love was a lie I guess my brain has finally realized Where my loyalties are My eyes are open and now I wish that we hadn't gone so far Holding on to moments that were lost in the past Believing we has something that was made to last (Go!) You've sent me to hell and back (Go!) You made me wish I was dead (Go!) You've really fucked with my head But now my perceptions of you have changed. (Go!) You've never felt for me You said you cared and I believed When I was with you, you said I acted strange Fuck you, my perceptions of you have changed I remember there were times when I wished that you would notice me I tried, so hard, just to let you know, although I knew you would never see You said you wanted me as your lover, so why did I feel like a friend? Playing with my emotions, pushing me away again and again. Holding on to moments that were lost in the past Believing we has something that was made to last (Go!) You've sent me to hell and back (Go!) You made me wish I was dead (Go!) You've really fucked with my head But now my perceptions of you have changed. (Go!) You've never felt for me You said you cared and I believed When I was with you, you said I acted strange Fuck you, my perceptions of you have changed Go!) You've sent me to hell and back (Go!) You made me wish I was dead (Go!) You've really fucked with my head But now my perceptions of you have changed. (Go!) You've never felt for me You said you cared and I believed When I was with you, you said I acted strange Fuck you, my perceptions of you have changed Spanish Shit This was a short joke song, where one of the members (likely Sparkles*) plays around with a Spanish-style tune on an acoustic guitar while Sparkles* yells out some short phrases. The song ends with them laughing. The phrases include: "Ugh!" "C'mon..." "It's my third leg" "WOOOAH!" "Egan is the king of the beasts!" Media hhpb2.jpg hhpb3.jpg hhpb4.jpg hhpp.jpg Category:Music Category:Bands Category:Past Category:Harry's Happy Pumpkins Category:Lyrics Category:Incomplete Lyrics